Dark Fate
by DrarryandSasuNarufan307
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Carpathian searching for his lifemate. It’s Christmas time and all Carapathians are gathering in their homeland the Carapathian Mountians. Harry Potter is also in the Carapathian Mountians looking for his twin sister Skyler.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Fate

Chapter 1: Get your fangs away from me!

Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Carpathian searching for his lifemate. It's Christmas time and all Carapathians are gathering in their homeland the Carapathian Mountians. Harry Potter is also in the Carapathian Mountians looking for his twin sister Skyler. Though master vampire Voldermort is right behind him. Will Draco and Harry ever find each other and love? Or will heartbreak be their Christmas present from Voldemort?

Author's Note: The character's from Harry Potter and the Dark series do not belong to me, but to JRK and Christine Feehan. Only the plot belongs to me. Also I'm looking for a beta if any one is willing.

The cold wintery chill surrounded Harry Potter a man barely 21. Now the cold would have forced anyone else to seek shelter, but Harry was a man on a mission. Since he had turned 16 Harry had searched around the world for his sister. When he had recently turned 21 he was allowed access to his sister's adoption records. He had learned she was adopted twice. The second adoption had been a success and she stayed with the family until she married her husband Dimitri at 20. The newly married couple had then moved to Russia.

He had also learned that Skyler had recently visited her adoptive parents in Paris, France. Then the two couples had flown to the Carpathian Mountians for a Christmas gathering. Though Harry knew that it was really gathering of Carpathians. It really helped to be able to talk to animals they know everything. When he was a little boy working in his aunt and uncle's garden the snakes would tell him stories of a magical race that were as old as time, and could control the very elements themselves. The snakes had also told Harry of how Carapathians without their lifemate they became vampires evil creatures that lived only to kill.

Harry was brought back to reality when he heard serval wolves howl. He quickly glanced around him as he continued down the stone path. Supposedly this path led to an inn about ten miles away from the prince of the Carapathians house. Harry figured that he would rest at the inn for a few hours and head toward the prince's house a little before sunset. Harry figured if anyone would know where Skyler was the prince would.

The snakes in Paris had confirmed that Skyler's adoptive parents, her husband, and herself are Carapathians. Which meant they slept during the day. So his best chance to find Skyler was tomorrow night. Harry had to wonder if the prince would lead him to Skyler or if he would kill him for knowing to much. Well it was worth a shot as long as he fulfilled his mother's last wish. That he and Skyler would be a family. Harry pulled his coat closer to him to gain a bit more shelter from the wind. He continued walking for fifteen minutes until he saw lights from a window.

Harry entered into a mild jog praying that the lights came from an inn. He finally reached a sign that said inn that pointed to the direction of the lights. Harry continued on till he reached the door. He opened it slowly so as not to disturb anyone since it was two in the morning. The wooded door made a crick sound as it was grabbed by someone on the other side and thrown open. Harry fell to the ground as the door was ripped out of his hands.

"Oh my! Are you all right? Ronald what did you do that for?" A bushy haired woman exclaimed as she helped Harry up. After brushing the dirt off his clothes Harry took in his surroundings. Next to the bushy haired woman was a tall gangly red haired man who he assumed was Ronald. " Are you all right?" The woman asked again.

Harry smiled an said, "Yeah sure I'm fine. Anyway I need a place to stay tonight. Are there any rooms available?"

The woman returned the smile and said, "Yes we have rooms available. I'm Hermione Weasly, and this is my husband Ronald Weasly. My parents own the inn, but they are on vacation right now. So we're looking after the inn while their away. What are you doing out so late at night anyway?" She asked as she began to look for an available room key.

Harry walked over to the front desk realizing that Ron was watching him. " I'm visiting my sister. She's stay near here with her husband. I just didn't want to risk walking up the mountain in this storm."

Ron looked at Harry questionably. " Whose your sister?" Harry was saved from answering Ron's question when Hermione came over with the room key.

"Well I'm worn out goodnight." Before the couple could get a word out Harry had run up the stairs and into his room. " Well that was close I can't let anyone know I'm here." Harry said to himself as he tossed his jacket off. Harry climbed into the bed and went to sleep.

Draco Malfoy flew towards the inn where his friends Ron and Hermione were staying. Dawn was coming and he would need to go to ground soon. As he got closer and closer to the inn he felt something compelling him to go to the room in the attic. He beat his wings and flew higher. He perched himself on the branch that peered into the attic window.

He looked into the window and saw a figure that made color burst at him for the first time in 600 hundred years. The wild mane of black hair framed the man's pale angelic face perfectly. Draco noticed a lightning bolt shaped scar on the man's forehead. Draco had to resist the urge to go in and caress the scar. Draco used his powers to force the windows open. He shifted from his owl form back into his human one.

As he stared lovingly at the man before him Draco realized that this man was his lifemate. He had heard tales of Carapathians having human females as lifemates which was rare. There were also tales of human males being lifemates to Carapathians which was even rarer. Draco walked over towards the bed where his little lifemate slept.

As Draco sat on the bed and lovingly traced the lightning shaped scar he leaned in and breathed in his mate's scent. The man smelled of roses and rainstorms. It made Draco shiver with lust. Draco's tongue traced his fangs as he leaned closer and closer to his mate's neck. As he bent down to taste his mate's blood for the first time he soon felt cold steel against his neck.

Draco looked into his mate's emerald eyes and saw the anger in them. The steel pushed closer to his throat as his mate said, " Get your fangs away from me you asshole!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Fate

Chapter 2:Weirdo with a blood fetish? Carapathian? No he's just a stalker.

AN: The character's from Harry Potter and the Dark series do not belong to me, but to JRK and Christine Feehan. Only the plot belongs to me. I'm looking for a beta if any one is willing. Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites. This longer chapter is for all of you.

Draco's eyes shimmered with humor even though his lifemate held a knife to his throat. Harry glared angrily at Draco as he struggles in vain to get out from under him. Draco chuckled at Harry's efforts. Draco removed the knife from Harry's grasp easily. He then licked the side of Harry's neck. "Now, now little one you could've hurt me with that." He said mockingly.

Harry's eyes flared with anger. 'Who does this guy think he is!! He breaks into my room, and then he tries to drink my blood!!' Harry looked into Draco's eyes and noticed the humor that shone in them. 'Well I'll give him something to laugh about!'

Harry smiled up at Draco as he shoved his knee into Draco's groin. "I'm not your little one asshole!!" He exclaimed as Draco rolled off of him and fell to the left side of the bed in pain. Harry quickly jumped to the right side of the bed. He barely stopped to grab his jacket and backpack before he rushed out the door. Harry stormed down the stairs and ran out the inn's front door ignoring Hermione's cries of worry. Harry threw on his jacket and backpack as he kept running mindless of the cold surrounding him.

By the time he stopped running the sun had fully risen. Harry sat down besides a giant pine tree to have a bit more shelter from the wind. 'All right Harry calm down. Ok lets review what I know. The guy in my room wasn't a vampire that's for sure. So that means he's either a Carpathian, or some weirdo with a blood fetish. I'm going to go with Carpathian because of the fangs. I know I couldn't have hurt him that bad. So he might have followed until he had to go to ground.' Harry thought as he dug through his backpack for food.

He quickly glanced at his watch it said 7:37 am. He continued to dig through his bag until he found food and drink. 'Great untoasted blueberry poptarts, and blue gatoraid. Well I should be thankful I have food left. I knew I should have restocked at the inn.' Harry ate one of the poptarts, drank half of the juice, and saved the rest for later. 'Ok I've got a couple of choices. I could go back to the inn and ask directions to the prince's house. Though that guy could be resting near there, or Ron and Hermione could be his friends and try to stop me. So that's out.'

'I could walk around blindly and search for either the prince's house or just try to find someone else. Problem is I'll have no shelter come night fall should I be unsuccessful. Guess my choice is clear.' Harry clenched his head in pain. 'Damn this gift!!' He thought as he rummaged through his bag for his Advil. Besides Harry's gift to talk to animals telepathically he also had the gift to heal the earth. He could hear the earth's pain as the poison ran through it's soil.

'Bad thing about walking this kind of terrain the earth isn't used to the poison running through it's soil yet. City earth can barely feel it anymore. I can't do shit right now though. Healing the earth takes to much energy. Energy that I need to find Skyler I'll rest for about five more minutes and then I'll start walking again.' Harry put away the Advil and the food, but before he zipped his backpack up Harry grabbed three sheets of paper.

One was his birth certificate, the second was Skyler's birth certificate both he had stolen from the adoption agency in Little Whining, England. The third was his mother dying wishes to her sister. Which he found when he was cleaning his aunt and uncle's room. As he read his mother's letter he traced an all to familiar pattern on his left arm. 'I promise mom I'll find Skyler and make sure she's happy.' He thought with determination.

As soon as it was late enough in the day Draco commanded the wind to push the clouds over the setting sun. So he could emerge from the ground. 'Now I wonder where my little one has run off to?' Draco thought as he searched for his lifemate using their mind link. "Found him!!" Draco exclaimed in triumph as he bursted through the ground and shifted into his owl form taking to the skies. Draco flew to where he knew his lifemate to be.

His lifemate was sitting on a large pile of rocks above where an old mine lay. Draco shifted back into his true form a few feet from where his lifemate sat. Draco slowly walked over to where the boy sat. "You know those rocks could collapse under any second little one." He had to bite back a laugh as he saw his lifemate jump back in shock.

Harry observed Draco as he thought of ways to get out of this situation. 'It's official this guy just want from hungry Carpathian to stalker. Well at least he's a good looking stalker.'Harry thought as he backed up further and further from Draco. 'Where the hell did that come from?!! Ok so he has nice blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, but that does not mean he is good looking!!'

Draco bit his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter as Harry's face turned as red as a tomato. Draco appeared by Harry's side instantly. "It's good to know you find me attractive little one. I also approve of the way you look." Draco said as he kissed Harry's cheek. "Very much so. Now I have a few questions for you. I'd appreciate if you'd answer them. After which I'll be glad to help you find your sister. Considering I know this area as well as my prince. Do we have a deal."

Draco sat down pulling Harry with him. Harry scooted an inch away from Draco as he considered the deal. 'He doesn't appear to be the type that would lie, and if he could help me find Skyler all the better.' Harry thought as Draco closed the inch between them. Harry moved back another inch before saying, "Fine but I get to ask some questions to. Deal?"

Draco closed the inch again and as Harry attempered to move back again he was stabbed by a pile of rocks. Draco smirked as he said," Deal. We'll take turns I'll go first. What's your name? Mine's Draco Malfoy so you won't have to waste your first question."

Harry rubbed his back from where the rock had stabbed him. "I'm Harry Potter. Why are we going through this game of questions and answers when I know you can read my mind? Although I do appreciate the fact you stopped."

Draco smiled and said,"Harry Potter." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "It suits you. The reason I'm not reading you mind is because I know it makes you uncomfortable. Though you'll get used to it soon enough. How do you know about Carapathians?"

"I can communicate with animals. The snakes in my aunt and uncle's garden would tell me stories about your race, and about vampires. What is Dimitri Alexandrov like?" (An: I have no clue what Dimitri last really is. If anyone knows please tell me.)

A look of shock crossed Draco's face. "I'm surprised you've heard of him. Not many people outside of Russia know of him. I take it you already know he is a Carapathian?" When Harry nodded his head yes Draco continued. " He lives in the mountains of Russia on a wolf sanctuary. He is married to his life mate Skyler. Skyler was once human Dimitri turned her. With her permission of course. Skyler was adopted by two Carapathians named Francesca and Gabriel Daratrazanoff. Dimitri is a hunter for my people. He is an honorable man. That is all I know. Why are you interested in Dimitri?" Draco asked with jealousy lacing his words.

Harry laughed as he heard the hint of jealousy in his word. "My sister. My twin sister is Skyler and I was curious as to what her husband is like."

Draco was shocked to say the least. "Does Skyler know and are you sure it's her?"

Harry appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I doubt that Skyler knows. I had no clue until I had found my mother's letter to my aunt. It seems that Skyler was always sick when we were little. My aunt and uncle apparently did not feel like dealing with her after my mother died and left us to them. So the sent her to an orphanage. I found out she had been adopted, and that she lived in Paris, France. When I got there I found out she had gotten married. Then I found out that they had come here for a Christmas celebration. I come here, sleep at an inn, wake up to some weirdo with a blood fetish. No that's not right. I wake up to some Carapathian. No that's not it either. I wake up to some stalker trying to suck my blood."

Draco smirked at Harry. "Well at least I made an interesting first impression.


End file.
